Hollyshade's Shadow
by AvengeTheBread
Summary: Hollyshade is a normal Shadowclan warrior. Well, that's what everyone thinks. Every half moon she wakes up in a new place. Can she and her fellow warrior, Blackheart, find out what is going on?
1. Prologue

_Blood dripped from a cat's muzzle as they padded away from the limp body dangling from a tall pine tree._

 _The jet black cat stepped into the cold waters of a small stream, watching the blood swirl away._

 _Her sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as she smiled at her wavering reflection._

 _The she-cat straightened upright as the sound of twigs cracking sounded from behind her._ _She quickly shook the water from her fur and set off for home._


	2. Chapter 1

Hollyshade hurried back to Shadowclan camp as the sky began to glow orange and pink.

She had definitely heard _something_ back there.

 _Who was it this time?_ She thought, jumping over a log.

As she neared the camp, she heard a cry of alarm. "Where's Blossompetal?"

Hollyshade slowed down as she reached the entrance. Quietly slipping through the thorn tunnel, she sat down in the corner of camp.

"She probably just went on a walk, Ferngaze."

Hollyshade squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the voices. _Why does this happen? Why me?_

"Did you see her, Hollyshade?"

Hollyshade looked up. It was Pinefall, Shadowclan's deputy.

"Hollyshade? I'm just asking because I saw you walk into camp. Did you see Blossompetal in the forest?"

The black she-cat averted the dark brown tom's gaze. "No."

Pinefall sighed. "We'll wait a bit and if she doesn't come back by sun-high, i'll send out a patrol."

Hollyshade glumly rested her head on her paws. _How could I have killed Blossompetal? She was so sweet..._


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was dropping towards the horizon by the time Pinefall and his patrol arrived back at camp.

They were dragging a limp, white, body.

"Blossompetal!"Ferngaze cried, hurrying over to the small group of cats.

A gray cat with dark spots and light blue eyes appeared. "I'll call a meeting."

Pinefall nodded at the tom and turned to Ferngaze. "I'm sorry for your loss. Blossompetal was a great cat."

Ferngaze whimpered. "She was my only sister."

Hollyshade turned her attention to high-rock as a yowl rang out, gathering cats who cast glances towards the body.

"As you all can probably tell, Blossompetal was found dead, hanging from a tree." The blue-eyed tom started.

"We will all sit with our fallen warrior for the last time tonight." He waved his tail. "That is all."

A ginger tabby tom piped up. "Was there any clue as to who killed her, Ashstar?"

Ashstar looked down at the cat who had spoken up. "There was no scent, Fireblaze."


	4. Chapter 3

Hollyshade watched the cats huddled around the fallen body from a distance.

She just couldn't mourn someone she had killed. It wasn't right.

 _Why does this happen? Did I do something to deserve this?_ She thought, casting a glance towards her mourning clan-mates.

Hollyshade turned away from the cats and left the camp. The sweet smell of pine sap filled the air as she ran towards the border.

The black she-cat slowed down as she neared a small stream.

 _This looks just like that stream that was in my dream last night._ She realized, staring at the stream as if it were a hostile cat.

A branch cracked behind her.

Hollyshade spun around, baring her teeth. "Who's there?"

A white tom with a black patch of fur on his chest emerged from a bush.

Hollyshade relaxed as she realized it was only Blackheart, a respected warrior of her clan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling embarrassed for acting so hostile.

Blackheart narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here? Isn't this were Blossompetal was murdered? Why would a cat be here? You should be mourning your clan-mate. Only the real killer wouldn't mourn the victim."

Hollyshade's eyes opened wide. "Are you accusing me?"

Blackheart hissed. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 4

"W-what?" Hollyshade stammered, taking a step back.

"You heard me. I think _you_ did it." Blackheart said angrily. "I saw you last night right here."

"That was you?" Hollyshade asked.

"So it _was_ you." He hissed.

"W-wait. You don't understand." Hollyshade pleaded.

"Oh yea? You killed Blossompetal. I think I understand perfectly."

Hollyshade hissed. "I can't help it, okay?" She yelled. "I don't do it on purpose! This happens all the time!"

Blackheart blinked. "What do you mean?"

Hollyshade looked away. "This isn't the first time. Last half-moon I woke up in Windclan territory. Every half-moon I wake up somewhere different and find out i've killed some cat. I don't even realize i'm doing it."

Blackheart tilted his head confused. "What do you mean, you don't realize?"

Hollyshade sighed. "It's like a dream. I dream only a little bit about it and then wake up somewhere with no clue who i've killed."

Blackheart quirked an eyebrow. "And you haven't told anyone about this? This sounds kind of...supernatural."


End file.
